


When I'm Lost and When I'm Found

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had to be fine because the alternative made Dave want to scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Lost and When I'm Found

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 8x17, THE GATHERING.

By the time he got to the elevator she was gone. Dave thought she might have taken the stairs so he walked to the fire exit. She wasn’t in the stairwell either but Dave went up two flights anyway. Erin wasn’t in her office but it looked as if she was still in the building. Tim was gone for the night; Anderson wasn’t around either. 

Dave hadn't thought to check his office, sometimes she’d wait for him there. He walked right past it after leaving the conference room. So it was back down to the sixth floor, through the busy bullpen, and into his office. It was empty too. He just sighed, looking around the room. 

They all needed to go home. The days and nights had been long since the BAU returned from Pittsburgh. The Replicator had gotten away but his trail was still hot. At least it had been. Almost three weeks later it was cold as ice. 

No longer were the team mice, now they were cats. They just happened to be chasing a cunning rat. There was a way to catch him for sure; there was always a way. But they’d pushed themselves too far lately. They were in too deep. 

Eyes were no longer objective and that meant it was nearly impossible to see what needed to be seen. As difficult as it was, they had to let go for the time being. Tomorrow morning at 8am there would be another case that demanded their attention. If they could do some good somewhere then Rossi wanted to do it. The Replicator case was driving him nuts.

Packing his own things, Rossi turned out the light and walked to the elevator. Hotch and Derek fell into lockstep with him but none of the men spoke. As they rode down together, Derek just leaned on the wall with his eyes closed. Hotch checked his cell phone.

“How's Beth?” Dave asked.

“Busy.” Hotch put his phone back on his hip.

The door opened at the lobby and they got off together. After they signed out, the agents made their way to the parking lot. There were no goodnights or goodbyes. Dave threw his soft briefcase on the passenger seat before climbing into the car. He didn’t wanted music; all the profiler wanted was to go home. 

He hadn't seen Erin’s car in the lot but also hadn't looked that hard. So many things were running through his mind right now. Food and wine were at the top of the list. Dave was starving; could feel the headache creeping around the base of his skull. His wife was number three on the list. He apologized to Erin in his mind for that, which was kind of silly but he did it anyway.

***

Mudgie ran around on the side lawn while Dave ate a late dinner. There was leftover penne pasta with spicy marinara in the fridge. He sliced up some Italian sausage, poured olive oil in a skillet, and fried it to go with the meal. A glass of Merlot was the perfect way to cap it off. 

Dave called the dog in before he could tire himself out. Since Mudgie rarely got tired that was easy. Dave refilled his wine glass and they went upstairs together. Erin wasn’t home and her husband was concerned. He called her cell phone twice…both times he got voicemail.

“Baby, I'm home and I'm wondering where you are. Please call me.”

Dave took a shower. He took his time drying off and putting on pajamas. As he slipped into bed with his retriever, it was nice to see that he was almost going to make eight hours. But Erin still wasn’t home. There was no way he would be able to sleep without her. 

They slept apart too much. It was a rule that whenever they were in the same town they would always share a bed. Dave wouldn’t feel so uneasy if she were down in the den or right next door in her room. He didn’t know where she was and two attempts to reach her were fruitless. Sighing, Dave turned off the lamp. 

There was someone out there who wanted to hurt them. He supposedly knew their every move. There was a security detail outside of his house but the Section Chief didn’t have a personal team. It was late, it was dark, and she was alone. 

Dave grabbed his phone again. This time he called her personal cell. He was seconds from calling everyone she knew. He didn’t want to worry them but also didn’t want to be worried alone. Dave’s stomach dropped when the phone went straight to voicemail.

‘ _This is Erin, please leave a message_.’ **BEEP!**

“Baby, I never have paranoid tendencies but I'm worried right now. Call me back and let me know that you're alright. I love you.”

Dave ended the phone call and held the phone against his chest. He was being crazy, Erin was fine. He didn’t know where she was at the moment but she was fine. Her phone went straight to voicemail but she was fine. She had to be fine because the alternative made Dave want to scream.

***

She didn’t know quite what time it was. All Erin knew was that she was mentally and physically exhausted. The meeting with the Director had been tense. Erin never liked dealing with him. If you were sitting across from him a hell of a lot was on the line. She had to defend her team and her decisions. 

Kirk sat next to her but never intervened. She knew the routine…he always let his baby bird fly. The Director pulled the team off the Replicator case. The BAU would keep an eye on it but Aaron Hotchner and his team were done. The Unsub was dormant at the moment while active cases were piling up. The crazies were in full bloom…the BAU was busy.

Erin undressed in the dark, exchanging her Strauss armor for a comfy tee shirt and a pair of her husband’s boxers. There wasn’t enough energy left for her typical nightly rituals. All she managed to do was wipe off her makeup and put her hair in a ponytail. Erin didn’t want to turn on any lights as that might wake Dave. She looked at him sleeping with his cell phone on his chest and wondered what that was about. No doubt he was waiting for news on The Replicator that probably wouldn’t come.

Mudgie slept at the bottom of the bed. He watched her from the moment she walked through the bedroom door but didn’t bark or pant. He was a very perceptive dog…he knew both mom and dad were teetering on the edge. His good behavior was rewarded with cuddles and kisses before Erin slipped under the blankets. 

She lay on her side for a few minutes, watching Dave’s chest rise and fall with his sleep. Then she took the cell phone out of his hand and put it on the nightstand. Kissing his cheek, Erin rested her head on his shoulder. Dave opened his eyes.

“Don’t wake up.” She whispered.

“I was so worried about you.” Dave wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. “I left two voicemails.”

“I only got one.”

“No, I called your personal cell too. Are you alright?”

“I'm fine, I just needed some space. I didn’t get your second message. My phone…oh hell.”

“What?” Dave asked.

“I turned off my personal cell when I went into the meeting this evening. I never turned it back on. I need…” Erin went to get out of bed.

“You're not going anywhere, Mrs. Rossi.” He pulled her back to him.

“I really need to turn on my phone, David. The kids might call.”

“If they can't reach you and it’s an emergency, they’ll call me. I have both of my phones here. I just want to hold you. I was really worried.”

“I'm fine.” She wrapped her arms around him.

“I didn't know that. You didn’t answer your phone and you always answer your phone.”

“I'm fine.” Erin repeated, gently kissing his lips. “Still, it’s nice to know that you worry about me.”

“I always worry about you…I love you Erin. I know that the past couple of years haven’t been a picnic at the BAU. You feel just as much stress, if not more, than the rest of us.”

“I’d rather not talk about the BAU at the moment. We don’t need to talk at all. You need to sleep; you haven’t been doing that much lately.”

“I'm fine.” Now it was Dave’s turn to be the reassuring spouse.

“Go to sleep David.” She kissed him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby. I'm glad you're home.”

Erin turned over on the mattress and Dave spooned behind her. He gently pulled her hair out of the ponytail, inhaling its scent. His wife sighed. She caressed the hand that covered her belly. Dave probably would go in earlier than she did in the morning. 

He was either going to be on a plane tomorrow or the next day. Erin would have to make sure that she showed him how much she loved him before they were apart again. The past few weeks had been strained at work and home. They were on the same team but had different worries on their minds. In the end it was all about The Replicator. 

Dave wanted to get him off the street; he wanted to keep his wife and team safe. Erin wasn’t going to let anyone intimidate and stalk her agents. This needed to end. In the recent past, cases like this hadn't ended well. They all had to find a way to ensure they made it to the other side of this.

***


End file.
